The Sun King's Desires
by xLollipopLovex
Summary: Nike wakes up one morning and is shocked to find Livi as a grown man! The sight of him as an adult makes her even more flustered and sends her heart racing madly. Will she be able to control her feelings? And will Livi be able to hold himself back when he is this state, or will he attempts to close the age gap between them and get closer to her? (Warning: Fluff alert, you'll melt.)
1. Chapter 1 A Grown-up Livius

**Why are there so little fanfictions on Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii? T.T It's such an awesome romance comedy anime/manga! Nvm I shall write one myself then! 〜(￣▽￣〜) **

**Me: Livi! *runs to him and jumps onto his small back***

**Livi: WHOA WHOA! *struggles with my body* What are you doing? Get off! You are heavy OOF!**

**Me: *clings onto him tightly* I'll get off after you say the disclaimer, Livi!**

**Livi: WHAT!? *throws me an incredulous look* Fine, fine! *stares straight at the camera* She doesn't own Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii or she would have killed me already.**

**Me: HEY! *smacks his shoulder***

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 1 A Grown-up Livius ~<p>

The brilliant golden orb was rising in the clear blue sky and blazing down on the Sun Kingdom like any other day. The felt of the light breeze here was dry and warm on the skin. The kingdom was coming alive as more and more people started to come out of their peaceful slumbers and begin their brand new day.

In the heart of an enchanting castle, two little yellow chickadees took a tour around the grand palace. They flew down to one of the chambers' window and perched lightly on the windowsill. Their red heads flickered left and right as they chirped happily to the sleeping couple on the bed.

Nike stirred slightly in her sleep. The bed was just too comfortable and the exhaustion from the dance lessons with Neil the day before made her stick to her bed like glue. She didn't want to wake up for another tiring day of lessons that he has been drilling into her for the past weeks. But she knew that it was for her own good, that all these preparatory lessons were to groom her to be the Queen of the Sun Kingdom.

She rolled over to her side and slung an arm over what she thought was a pillow, which shifted a little under her arm after she did that. Soon after, she felt warmth coming from it.

Weird, she didn't know that pillows could actually move by themselves and emit heat. Unless...

Her eyes flitted open and she shot up in bed. Her hands grabbed the covers to her chest while her eyes landed on whoever was sleeping beside her.

"Livi! You snuck in again!" she exclaimed at the intruder who was still fast asleep.

She was facing the back of her husband and couldn't manage to see his face. But she knew that it was him because of his striking black hair that looked so soft and made her have the urge to run her fingers through it every single time she sees him. He was also the only person she ever knew who would climb into bed completely naked.

He didn't respond to her and remained asleep. "Livi," she poked him lightly. What exactly did he do yesterday that makes him so worn out? Did he stay up late again to look through official documents again? She sighed softly, feeling so useless that she couldn't help him and reduce his workload. If only she was intelligent when it comes to stuff like politics, then perhaps Livi wouldn't have to be so dead beat every night. She was often worried that his duty as a King might took a toll on his child-like body.

She called his name a few more times and shook his shoulder. He finally aroused and turned over sleepily while throwing an arm and leg over her in the process. Nike smacked back onto the bed and struggled against him.

"Hey!" she protested. "Get off me!"

"I don't want to," he muttered quietly, his face pressed against her hair. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent coming from her.

His action made Nike blush immediately and her heart started to race. She wriggled under him and tried to push him away, but she couldn't. He was a lot heavier than usual. _No way_, she thought to herself. _How did he gain weight so fast?_ _Did he eat a lot yesterday? _

Livi shifted again to get himself comfortable and his feet bumped into hers. She wriggled again in a futile attempt to break his hold._  
><em>

_Wait. Hang on a moment..._

She paused in her struggle and thought back. She knew that she had just thought of something bizarre.

_His feet touched hers!? _

Her mind immediately went into frenzy mode at that ridiculous thought. She instantly went to touch his body, feeling his arms and shoulders.

Yeah, his chest seemed much broader and more...more muscular? His skinny arms felt more bigger and stronger too. His feet even touched hers! This meant that he was way taller than he used to be. She turned to look at his face and was surprised to find that his baby fats were gone and instead, replaced with a manly look.

Was he real? Did he really grow into a man? Or was she actually dreaming?

_Please let this be a dream_, she hoped_. _Her cheeks were a deep shade of red as she was extremely close to Livi. He was even more handsome and this sent her heart thudding at an impossibly fast rate. She would really die of embarrassment if Livi saw her like this in reality.

He moaned at her touch and chuckled lightly. His eyes opened quickly and he smiled at her charmingly, amused by her expression.

"Oh, I didn't know that you're so bold today. Do you really want to do this badly? I don't mind..." He leaned in closer and Nike stopped breathing. When he planted a kiss on her cheek, she blushed even more and started squirming in his arms.

"No, you can't get away after how you invited me." He snuggled closer to her as she yelped in surprise.

_This is real? _

That very thought horrified her and she started shrieking loudly. She finally managed to break free from him and she scurried to the side of the bed while staring at him. Livi, shocked by her reaction, gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh? What's wrong? Am I that frightening?" His eyes was clearly hurt as he thought that she didn't want him to touch her.

"NO!" She shook her head wildly. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Then what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Running of footsteps coming from outside the bedroom door could be heard but neither one of them was aware of it as they both stared at each other. Nike began speaking first.

"Livi, y-you..."

The door slammed open and Neil ran in, flustered. "What happened, my Majesty?" he asked worriedly. But at the sight of Livi, he gaped at him openly and was speechless.

Meanwhile, Livi paid no attention to his servant as his eyes were still fixed on Nike, waiting for her to continue her sentence. What she said next, too, flabbergasted him.

"YOU ARE A GROWN MAN!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Sun King's Reaction

**A big thank-you hug to a guest, YourBuddyBJ-Z and Starlovers for reviewing my very first chapter! And not forgetting the favorites, follows and readers who even read this! Love you guys so much! I wasn't expecting much but you guys surprised me, thank you! ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿**

**Livi: Oh stop that, you are giving me goosebumps with your sweet words! *shudders***

**Me: *fakes a glare at him* And you are annoying me, little boy!**

**Livi: *shock* Excuse me? *glares back* 'Little boy'? **

**Me: *smirks* Yeah, you heard me right. L-I-T-T-L-E B-O-Y!**

**Livi: Come here you little... *grabs me and tickles me***

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 2 The Sun King's Reaction ~<p>

"I am...what?"

His face flickered from surprise to confusion. _I'm a grown man?_ Her words were ridiculous. How could he possibly be a man when he was only fifteen?

He frowned at her in puzzlement, before a look of understanding crossed his face and he burst out in laughter. Nike and Neil gawked at him in shock.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you just said that! Nike, you-" He broke down into fits of laughter once again while smacking the bed repeatedly. He tried to calm himself down, but failed and laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Nike snapped. What silly thoughts were going through that mind of his? Didn't he know that she was speaking the truth? _He was a freaking grown man!_

"You-" he gasped in between his laughters. "-you're so naughty today! First, you touched me! And now this!"

"You could have said so earlier that you wanted me. I'm here for you forever." He winked at her. His lips curved into a sexy smile and Nike found herself becoming lost in him. _No, get back to your senses. _She shook her head vigorously to get herself focused on the situation. She was aware that her cheeks were a little pink for staring at his dazzling smile for too long.

Livi smiled wider at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. The pinkness on her cheeks turned to a rosy red color as she was embarrassed. She averted her eyes and stared at the floor instead.

"So, what do you want now?" He grinned at her and opened his arms wide. "Come and sit on my lap."

"HUH!? NOOO! You pervert!" She grabbed a pillow and smacked him hard. He caught it and tossed it to the side. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her towards him and she landed right into his lap. She shrieked and tried to escape, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flaring red. He chuckled lightly at her expression. He was clearly enjoying himself at this moment.

Before he could continue further, a loud cough behind them interrupted their pleasant moment. They broke apart, or you could say, Nike broke away while Livi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Neil, can't you see we are busy?" Annoyance tinged in his voice.

Neil bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry, my Majesty, but you guys have to stop your pillow fight. My King, please, you need to see your own appearance." He gestured to a full-length mirror at the other side of the chamber. He seemed even more anxious than usual. Cold sweat was already forming on his forehead and his eyebrows were pinched in worry.

Why was he saying the same thing as Nike? Weren't they kidding with him?

Or did he really...

He got out of bed quickly at the same time when Nike shrieked at him. "Take the covers along with you!" He has completely forgotten that he was still naked. He took the covers and wrapped it around his lower body. And of course, he didn't forget to throw a gorgeous and knowing smile at the blushing princess.

And then he realized something weird.

"Why are you shorter than me?" He stared down at her, his mind going blank. He had just noticed their difference in height and he was taken aback. _No way...  
><em>

He rushed to the mirror and gripped the edges with his hands. His bewildered eyes stared into the mirror and he saw his own pair of midnight blue eyes reflected in it. Slowly, his eyes trailed down to his body. And sure enough, he didn't recognized himself.

"W-what? What is this!?" he yelped in horror. _What happened to my body!?_

Nike stood behind him with her arms folded and her eyebrows raised. "Do you believe my words now?" she huffed. She was still slightly annoyed by the fact that he actually laughed at her a while ago. However, it would definitely be unbelievable if you told a kid that they had grown into an adult overnight. She felt her annoyance dissipated immediately when she thought of that.

"How on earth did I become like this!?" He started panicking as he continued to stare into the mirror at his own reflection in disbelief. Nike reached out a hand towards him as she tried to calm him down.

"Is this really me because-"

He paused and squinted at his reflection. His panicked look was soon replaced with an amused expression.

"I actually look good," he finished.

His wife and servant shot him an incredulous look as they watched the handsome young man admired his looks in the mirror. She pulled back her hand that has stopped midway in the air when she wanted to calm him down.

Sheesh, she has worried for nothing. He was perfectly calm.

"Is this what I will look like in the future? Heh, my looks aren't bad." Nike couldn't resist rolling her eyes upon hearing his prattle. He looked extremely excited and satisfied that he looked devilishly handsome.

"Nike." He walked towards her. He wasn't bulky or skinny, he was attractively lean with nice muscles. He was taller than her by a few inches, her head reached his nose level.

_Perfect for kissing._ That thought flashed through her mind quickly, but it made her cheeks burnt. How could she think of such stuff? This wasn't like her.

"Having dirty thoughts, Nike?" he questioned her with a triumphant smug. "Do you mind sharing?"

Nike was jolted out of her thoughts and she glared at him to hide her embarrassment. She denied his words but it came out as a squeak from her mouth, indicating that she was thinking of the opposite. Livi laughed at her again and she ignored him.

A loud 'ahem' behind them stopped their bickering and turned to look at Neil, who looked slightly irritated that his presence was forgotten _again_. They both felt a little apologetic for their behaviour and flashed sheepish smiles at him.

He cleared his throat again. "Please stop your argument. We need to find out the cause for your Majesty's problem," he said firmly. All three paused and racked their brains hard for any possible reasons.

"Maybe puberty decided to hit me hard last night?" Livi suggested. The other two just threw him a ridiculous look. He shrugged his shoulders at them.

"Is this magic? Did anyone feed you something weird yesterday?" Nike asked him curiously. How else would it be possible for him to change so much overnight? Livi frowned as he thought back.

"AH! That's right!" Neil smacked a fist against his palm as a light bulb lit up in him. He seemed to have remembered something important.

"Remember the weird tea that Nike's sister made for you last night?"

"Oh, you mean the tea that tasted like mint? Yeah, I remembered. Why?" Livi replied curiously, his head cocked to the side.

"She said that it helps to reduce fatigue. I think it's called Lymon. Do you think that it had some effect on you and made you like this?"

Nike decided to interrupt them then. "What mint tea? Lymon tea tastes sweet." Her forehead wrinkled in a frown as she was lost in the conversation. She didn't know what they were talking about anymore.

Her words made Livi and Neil realize the possible cause for his appearance. They exchanged looks and Neil excused himself, saying that he would prepare breakfast and invite Nike's sister along. When he left, Livi turned to face his confused wife.

"Get dressed. We have a lot of questions to ask your sister."


	3. Chapter 3 The Flower of Desires

**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews - Starlovers, Ren, natnatgibbs, peaches7 and a guest! Thanks for those who follow or favourite too. It totally made my day, I love you guys! *blooms flowers* Hope you guys have a wonderful weekend!**

**Pardon me if I have made any mistakes in my chapters. If you wish to correct any, please do so. Hopefully, I won't take your criticisms too hard. *_* **

**Nike: Which sister of mine did it, Lolli? :/**

**Livi: Yeah, I am wondering about that too.**

**Me: You'll find out. :3**

**Them: Can't you just say it here?**

**Me: Nope! *shakes my head* You'll have to read on and find out!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 3 The Flower of Desires ~<p>

_The night before..._

_The Sun King was sitting in his opulent office, performing one of his duties as the ruler of his country. Despite the fact that he merely took a short glance at each official document, his brain was already processing the information quickly and making clever decisions. This was one of his abilities that made his subjects and people recognized him as their king, as evidenced by how he cleansed his kingdom's government of corruption._

_He dipped the feather quill pen into an ink jar and wrote his statements down in an elegant calligraphy. When he was done, he set the parchment aside. His eyes went over the mountain piles of documents and a tired sigh escaped from his lips. There were more to go, but he couldn't afford to sleep until he has finished all of them._

_The exhausted young king allowed himself a few minutes of rest and stared out of the window. He wondered what Nike was doing now. Was she in her room, preparing to go to bed? Was she complaining to herself how sore her feet were? __Or maybe she has jumped into bed without changing and fell into a deep slumber._

_He chuckled lightly to himself, imagining her innocent face. Geez, how he wished he could join her._

_He went back to drowning himself in work in full concentration. Other than the shuffling of papers, the sound of the quill pen scratching on the parchment papers, the flutters of the curtains when the wind blew and the occasional creaks of the chair, the room was pretty quiet. No one was allowed to enter, except Neil._

_A while later, a soft knock on the door interrupted the silence and his butler entered quietly. _

_"Your Majesty, I've brought tea and snacks." _

_Neil placed a plate of mouth-watering sandwiches, an ornate teapot and teacup on the marble dining table. He began pouring the hot, steaming tea into the teacup. Livi, never looking up once from his work, mumbled back an 'alright'._

_When he was done writing, he placed his pen down and stood up. He walked towards the dining table, where Neil was waiting patiently with a white cloth draped over his right arm, and grabbed a sandwich. "Did Nike's sister settle in well?" he asked him as he took a bite of his food._

_"Yes, sir. Although she isn't accustomed to the weather here, she's eager to explore the castle," Neil replied. "Just like Nike-sama, they tend to go off on their own." He pushed his glasses up his nose with an amused but slightly irritated expression, remembering how often he has to search and chase after them._

_Livi snorted in agreeement. "Mataku, to show up here suddenly without informing us," he shook his head disapprovingly. "They sure love to surprise people, it runs in their family."_

_He finished his sandwich and picked up the teacup, bringing it to his lips. After taking a sip, his eyes grew wide in surprise. _

_"What's this?" he asked. The strange tea was minty and left a chilling sensation on his tongue. He hasn't drank anything like this before._

_"Nike's sister brought it for you as a gift. She mentioned that this tea works wonders and reduces fatigue. Her family has always drank it. She wishes to express her gratitude towards you for taking care of Nike-sama well and insisted on having you drink this. It's of the highest quality from her home country."_

_When he said 'insisted', he actually meant 'threatened'. That ridiculous woman actually shot daggers at him with her murderous eyes. If he didn't accept the gift, he was sure that a bloodbath would soon happen in the castle. He didn't want that horror to occur and hence, he hurriedly accepted it._

_"And I've checked it, just in case," Neil continued. "It seems fine."_

_Livi examined the contents in his cup before taking another sip. "I don't think that they would actually poison me. Nike and I are already wed. Surely they wouldn't murder their daughter's love, unless that old hag wants me dead again."_

_He finished the tea and Neil stepped forward to pour him another cup. He gulped down the drink, enjoying the cool sensation running down his throat._

_"Besides," he spoke happily, "__I get to taste what Nike has been drinking ever since she was young."_

_He finished his supper quickly and went back to finish his work. Neil bowed and left the office quietly after clearing up the dining table. The room went silent once again._

_It was only when the tower clock struck midnight that Livi finally placed the last official document on one of the stacks of papers on the table before taking off his glasses and setting it aside. He stretched his body and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Finally, his work was done. He has been stuck in this room ever since early afternoon._

_Time for bed._

_He left the office and headed to Nike's bedchamber. When he entered her room, he found her sleeping sideways with her knees bent and hands resting close to her face. The covers were lying at the side of the bed, probably kicked off by her in her sleep._

_A smile grew on his lips as he watched his wife slept peacefully and adorably. He unbuttoned his clothes and stripped naked. He was certain that she would throw a fit the first thing in the morning, but it was alright. He would no doubt survive like always. _

_The mattress squeaked beneath him when he climbed into bed beside her, but Nike remained fast asleep. He adjusted the covers properly before lying down and nestling close to her. His fingers swept her silky, orange hair away from her right cheek. She was so beautiful that he couldn't help but inched closer and kissed her lightly on her forehead. _

_He used to take sleeping pills, but now there was no need for them anymore._

_She was his sleeping pill._

_Goodnight, my love._

~ oOo ~

"Good morning, my beautiful Nike-chan!"

Bardouin greeted Nike happily and rushed towards her with his arms wide open as soon as she stepped into the dining room. She sidestepped instinctively and the charismatic blond man ran past her and tripped, falling flat on his face.

He got up quickly, as though nothing happened, and attempted to give her a hug again. However, he was blocked by another person this time.

"Take your hands off my wife!"

A tall figure stepped in between Nike and Bardouin. He swatted away the hands of the Prime Minister and wrapped an arm around the princess's shoulder. An irritated look crossed his face as he glared at the blond man.

It infuriated him greatly to see men harassing and flirting with his woman. Didn't they know it was treason to even set their eyes on the king's wife?

Jealousy burnt in his chest and he tightened his hold on Nike as he continued glaring at his flirty uncle. He remembered how the carefree man tried to seduce her and how he found both of them lying on bed together. Anger boiled up within him at that memory.

He wasn't aware that the princess was very still and holding her breath. Heat rose in her cheeks as she stared at how extremely close they were. She didn't know what was happening to her. Ever since she saw Livi as a grown man, her heart was acting weird.

Meanwhile, Livi's uncle was dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"W-what?" he stammered. "W-w-who are you?"

He staggered backwards in extreme shock, tripping over his own feet in the process. His butt landed hard on the ground. However, he was shaken up by the familiar voice yet unfamiliar body of the person standing before him that he didn't realize that he was on the floor.

Livi's face erupted into a triumphant smile. For the first time in his life, he was able to wipe that flirty smile off Bardouin's face. This feeling of satisfaction was beyond words and he was glad that he was in his adult body.

"If you dare to touch even a single strand of hair on my woman again, I swear that you'll spend the rest of your life living in a prison cell," he threatened. He glowered at Bardouin, who in return just stared open-mouthed at him.

"Your Majesty, please calm down. And Bardouin-sama, please control yourself." Neil berated the both of them. He had entered the room after Livi and witnessed the entire scene.

Nike, too, joined in. "That's right, you guys. Stop fighting!" She tugged on Livi's white shirt to get him to stop. He looked down towards a worried-looking Nike and relaxed himself.

"Sorry for being late," he smiled at her. "I couldn't wear my clothes in this state and had to take a new set of measurements for new clothes."

Surprised by his words, Nike just stared at him. It was like the fight with Bardouin never happened.

"I-it's okay," she replied, flashing him a demure smile. Gosh, what was wrong with her?

Smooth fingers reached out to her face. His handsome smile was still in place as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. A blush was creeping its way to her cheeks again and she looked down to hide it.

Livi opened his mouth and was about to say something when a loud high-pitched squeal from the door took them away from their own world and back to reality.

"OH. MY. GOSH." The voice belonged to a gorgeous lady who greatly resembled Nike. She dashed towards Livi and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my, aren't you the hottest guy ever?" She gave him a squeeze, pressing her large breasts to his chest on purpose. "You changed from a cute boy to a hot man! Yum! Why didn't I marry you?"

"Oh no, take your hands away!" Livi cried out in horror. He tried to pry her hands off him.

"Mira onee-chan! Let him go! You're killing him," Nike exclaimed at her sister.

Mira let go of the poor king and turned to giggle at her, using one hand to cover her mouth.

"Jealous much? My cute little Imouto-chan?"

"H-huh? No way!" Nike denied, but her face betrayed her. Livi glanced at her and a charming smile appeared on his face, realizing that she was indeed jealous. Flustered, she tried to change the subject of the conversation.

"Are you responsible for Livi's change? If you are, explain yourself clearly."

Mira held up both her hands to stop her. "I'll explain everything, but let's sit down first. Aren't you guys hungry? Because I am." She approached the long dining table and sat down on one of the chairs.

The rest followed suit, even Bardouin recovered from his fall and sat down quickly. He was eager and curious to know what on earth was happening. He casted quick glances at the adult Livi every few seconds, his eyes were still in absolute disbelief at how much his nephew has changed overnight.

Neil ordered the servants to serve breakfast immediately. When they entered the room, they nearly tripped and dropped the plates of food they were carrying at the sight of their king. However, they quickly masked their looks of surprise and served the food normally.

Clearly, the kitchen was going to be full of chattering later on.

Once the servants left, Nike turned to her sister. "So, would you begin explaining now?" she asked, getting a little impatient.

Mira took a bite of her fluffy pancakes and chewed slowly, as if delaying herself on purpose. She knew the suspense was killing the other four people on the table and obviously, she was enjoying it.

Once she swallowed her food, she placed her fork down. She leaned forward, as though she was about to tell a secret, and spoke in a whisper.

"I've found the Flower of Desires." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

The rest were confused. "The what?" they asked in unison.

"The Flower of Desires. It's in our legends." She glanced at her frowning sister.

"Why didn't I hear of this before?" Nike scratched her head in confusion.

Mira smiled in response. "Because I dug up some old stuff in the library to see if I could find out more about this flower. You see, I happened to come across the Flower of Desires while I was hiking the mountains and looking for herbs."

It was deep in the mountains, where she found the magical flower. She remembered herself noticing a small golden color at the corner of her eye while digging some wild gravel roots. It struck her as peculiar then and she walked curiously towards the spot where she had seen it. The flower was hidden in between two large boulders, as though awaiting for someone to discover its existence.

Eyebrows raised, Nike shot her a curious look.

"So what did you find out?"

"If one were to consume the Flower of Desires, he would be granted a wish of his, one that he subconsciously wishes for." Mira smiled and leaned back into her chair.

"So, I figured that it would be the perfect gift to present to my little brother-in-law. And now we know that deep down in his heart, our Sun King here desired to be his future self-"

She leaned towards Nike and spoke in a low voice so that no one could hear.

"-considering the number of rivals he has who are fighting over a certain _someone_." She smiled widely at her, seeming proud of herself. Nike felt her cheeks flushing red as she understood her sister's words.

"Will he stay like this forever!?"

An exasperated Bardouin inquired, suddenly standing up and banging his fist on the table. His mind was starting to harbour thoughts that ladies in the castle and town would soon cast him aside and flock to the gorgeous king. A dread of horror in him threatened to surface.

Livi cocked his head to the side while watching his uncle. He wanted to ask the same exact question, but apparently, someone beat him to it. He noticed beads of sweat appearing on an anxious Bardouin's forehead and knew exactly what was running through his mind.

_Tsk, that womanizer... I ought to smash that head of his. He's forever turning my castle into a brothel. _

"Unfortunately, he won't stay like that forever." Mira's words interrupted his thoughts. She shook her head with a sad smile. Livi's head snapped back to her and a disappointed look crossed his face.

_Damn... And just when things are staring to get interesting... _His eyes flickered to Nike, whose bewildered eyes were fixed on her sister as she listened to her words.

"How long?" he asked Mira quietly. There was a glimmer of hope in him wishing that he could stay like this for at least a few months or longer.

She turned to look at the captivating young man and gave him an apologetic answer.

"Three days. That's all you get."

His jaw dropped._ THREE DAYS!? _That was way too short!

"Can't we just brew the tea again?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head again. "That's impossible. The Flower of Desires blooms once every ten years."

Upon hearing her words, Bardouin relaxed in his seat with a relieved and overjoyed look on his face. Nike's face was still stuck in a frown. Neil was relieved, clearly afraid that his King was going to have an abnormal growth.

But a wave of disapoointment washed over Livi. He didn't really want to go back to his child-like body, not when he has the perfect body and looks. He wanted Nike to look at nobody else, but him.

Mira sensed his distress and leaned towards him, using a hand to cover her mouth so that no one could lip-read her. She whispered encouragingly into his ear.

"After all the trouble I went through to get this flower, don't waste the golden opportunity that I've given you. Just enjoy yourself with Nike for these three days."

A blush tinted across his cheeks as he realized Mira's true intentions. For once, they were both on the same page and he was starting to appreciate her crazy plan.

Amusement glinting in her eyes, she gave him a hard supportive smack on his back.

"Seduce her, my little brother-in-law!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Mataku - Come on already**

**Chapters are getting progressively longer, if you guys noticed. Please review, it really means a lot to me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 A Dance with the Rain Princess

**Me: I know that I haven't done this for a while sooo... *turns to Livi* I need you to say the disclaimer again!**

**Livi: Alright. *nods* But on one condition: you have to answer my question first. *stares intently at me***

**Me: What question?**

**Livi: Did you increase my kinkiness level to 200% for this chapter? The previous one didn't really have-**

**Me: *turns to Neil and smiles sweetly* Say the disclaimer please.**

**Livi: -much... Wait. Did you just ignore me!?**

**Me: *looks at the wall interestingly***

**Livi: HEY! Don't ignore me! *head locks me***

**Me: OWWWW! *struggles* Oof! Let go! **

***The fight continues***

**Neil: *takes over and clears his throat* Lolli doesn't own Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii because if she did, Livi and her would have been married already. I mean it, look at their frequent love quarrels. *gestures to the violent scene***

**Me and Livi: *pauses in our fight* WHATTTTTTTTT!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 4 A Dance with the Rain Princess ~<p>

_"Three days. That's all you get."_

These words that rolled out of Mira's mouth earlier during breakfast, kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind. She didn't know why it disturbed her so much, constantly pricking the side of her head like a needle. When she recalled watching Livi and her sister conversing with each other, she couldn't help but be interested in whatever they were saying.

The playful smile on Mira's face when she whispered into his ear, followed by a rare blush on Livi's cheeks. How could she not be curious? And besides, they were leaning towards each other until their shoulders were practically touching.

"...Nike-sama."

Since when did those two become so close? They weren't given much chances to converse with each other since Livi was constantly busy with his royal duties and Mira has just arrived yesterday from their faraway home country. So, how?

"...NIKE-SAMA! Are you listening to us?"

Jumping at the sudden booming voices beside her, she turned to look at the maids, who flashed her apologetic smiles.

"We're sorry, Nike-sama. We have been calling you for the past ten minutes, but you didn't reply and kept staring into space." They bowed deeply to apologize for their rude behaviour.

Nike held up her hands and shook her head in disagreement. "No, I'm the one who is sorry! I was thinking a little about something." She looked down to her long, white dress and heels, realizing that her maids have finished adjusting her clothes properly and done up her hair in a pretty bun.

She looked up and smiled at them. "Thanks a lot! I better get going now. Otherwise, Neil will lecture me again for being late." She pulled a dreadful and reluctant face before leaving her chambers. Her maids spoke words of encouragement to her and watched their princess left quickly.

She headed down the hallway and turned right at the end. Making her way quickly to the dance studio, she silently hoped that today's lessons would pass peacefully. But knowing her well, things would definitely not go in the way she wanted it to be. She was just way too clumsy and this caused her to get reprimanded by Neil often, although sometimes, the strict butler would cut her some slack because he knew that she was doing her best.

When she has arrived outside the dance studio, she heard voices coming from the inside.

"Where is that wife of mine?" It was a curious male voice who asked that question.

_HUH!? LIVI!?_

"She should be here soon," another voice replied him coolly.

She immediately opened the doors, which was louder than what she actually intended and causing all heads to turn. She looked towards the two men who were standing in the centre of the room. Mirrors mounted the walls and a grand piano was placed at one corner. A female pianist was sitting behind the piano patiently and her head bowed slightly upon the arrival of Nike.

The princess's heels clicked on the smooth hardwood floor as she marched towards Livi and Neil. "What're you doing here, Livi?" she asked, sounding nervous and confused. It was unusual for him to be here during her lessons when he was supposed to be meeting ministers and ambassadors or looking through officials documents.

"What do you mean by 'what're you doing here'? Of course I have to help my wife when she's having trouble in her lessons." He replied her in a matter-of-fact way, but she almost grimaced when she sensed an underlying hilarity in his voice.

"Besides, I can't waste my precious three days in this body on my work. This is a perfect chance to take a break." He winked at her.

Her cheeks burnt instantly at that striking wink and smile. "W-what about y-your work? Who will be covering for you?" She tried to maintain a calm tone but her voice trembled slightly.

_Stupid, stupid me! He'll noticed!_

Livi smirked at her. "Who else, but of course, that pervert Prime Minister?" He almost laughed out loud when he recalled how that uncle of his threw him a horrified look when he announced that he was taking a break.

At least Bardouin wouldn't be able to step out of this castle and head into town to look for women. And just in case he might called women _into _the castle, Livi has ordered his butler to check on him frequently. If needed, his servant has to chase the flirty women out and put Bardouin back to work again.

Neil clapped his hands once to get their attention. "Alright, shall we get started?"

Livi stepped closer to Nike and she stiffened a little. Her heart was starting to beat faster and faster. She wasn't used to seeing him in this manly body, and probably would never get used to.

_Relax, relax... Everything will be fine._

But everything wasn't fine. She was certain that her flaws would hinder her once again and she would somehow end up embarrassing herself in front of Livi and the rest. There were butterflies in her stomach and they did a great job of flying around in her stomach at an inhuman speed.

He held out a hand towards her politely and she accepted it. They stepped closer again until their bodies were a mere inch apart. She placed her left hand on his shoulder while he placed his right hand on the small of her back. The other hand was clasped with her right hand as they prepared themselves for the dance.

She shivered slightly, not just out of fear, but from the lovely warmth on his skin that was in direct contact with hers. Oh boy, she wasn't sure if her heart would survive through the dance practice.

Livi must have noticed her shivering, because he whispered her name softly into her ear. "Nike, you'll be fine. I'm right here," he told her encouragingly. She felt a light squeeze on her hand, which actually made her smile in return.

Neil signalled to the pianist to start playing and a sweet melody filled the air as the pianist ran her fingers across the piano keys expertly. The couple started dancing at a steady pace. Livi was leading her in the dance while she concentrated hard on not letting her feet stepped on his foot. Besides, she was avoiding Livi's eyes because she was extremely aware of his eyes fixed on her. Her stomach started to do flips continuously.

"Nike-sama, please don't stare at your feet for too long. You must maintain eye contact with your partner," Neil remarked.

She started to grow even more nervous as she tore her eyes away from her feet and looked up. She instantly met cool sapphire eyes and unknowingly, she felt herself falling deep into them. The surroundings around her seemed to fade away and it was only her and Livi then in a sparkling midnight blue void.

And this was when the horror started - she tripped on his feet and fell.

_EEK!_ She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come when her body would hit the ground. Strangely, there was none. She opened her eyes swiftly and realized the reason why. Somehow, she was stuck midair with her body leaning into the chest of her husband. Strong arms wrapped around her protectively and a pair of concern-looking and anxious eyes stared down at her.

Apparently, Livi has swooped in like her knight in shining armour and saved her from falling.

"Are you alright, Nike?" he asked worriedly. His unruly black hair fell over his forehead as his head tilted downwards.

Nike was quite certain that her head has stopped beating. She wasn't sure if she could survive through the embarrassment of her tripping over her husband's feet during the dance. A deep red blush crawled up to her face immediately and she used her hands to cover her face quickly.

_EEK! _She definitely wanted the floor to swallow her up and hid her away from this embarrassment. What was more embarrassing than to trip over her husband's feet in a dance?

A short silence followed by a heartening musical laughter filled her ears. "Nike," Livi said lightly. He set her down on the floor gently and pried off both of her hands away from her face, revealing a very flushing red girl.

_Geez_, he thought, _she looks extremely cute when she's blushing_. This easily earned a chuckle from the Sun King. Nike was probably the only one who could make him laughed in this cheerful manner.

He placed both hands on her warm cheeks and pulled them teasingly. "Geez," he said. "You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, you know. I love every part of you, even your flaws, my sweetheart."

This, in fact, made the already-blushing girl blush from head to toe as she took in the words of her husband. Neil and the pianist were still watching the both of them with a smile threatening to appear on their faces.

_KYAAA! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!_

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate all reviews - <strong>**YourBuddyBJ-Z -**** follows and favourites for the previous chapter! :D I know the previous chapter has a lot of explanations and not so much kinkiness, hopefully this chapter and the next few will satisfy you guys. ;)**

******School has started this week. *********cries* Come back, my holiday! T.T But don't worry guys, I will continue to update so please continue to support me! :3******

**P.S. I almost forget to tell you guys something - I have released a one-shot fanfic for YuixAyato under Diabolik Lovers. If you are interested, do check it out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 A Jealous Wife

**natnatgibbs and peaches7, you guys are just way too awesome! And the rest of you too! This fanfic has hit over a shocking 1000 plus views! Thank you~**

**Everyone, please enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 5 A Jealous Wife ~<p>

Livi was walking down the hallway with light, swift steps. He was clearly in a happy mood for he was smiling and humming a lighthearted tune to himself. If this was a year ago, before Nike's arrival at this castle, he wouldn't be like this. He was nothing but cold, harsh and hostile then.

But now, it was different. He has changed a lot for the better, even the people working in the castle for years would agree to this. He has become kinder and happier. And of course, this also resulted the atmosphere in the castle to change as well.

Everyone knew that if he was smiling, surely the reason has got to do with his wife.

"Psst... Your Majesty!"

His head swivelled in the direction of the female voice. He noticed Mira hiding behind a wall and waving at him excitedly to get his attention.

"Why are you hiding over there-"

"Just come here!" She cut in and waved at him to come over quickly. Her eyes flitted left and right to check if there was anyone else around. Livi threw her a frowning look and stepped closer to the peppy lady.

"What do you want? I thought you went off to explore the castle or head into the town."

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I was going to do that, but that must wait. I've something important to do first." Her eyes were bright with excitement and she waited for him eagerly to say something.

Livi raised his eyebrows in response. "And what's that? Is your old hag-" He coughed when he remembered that he must at least try to show some respect for Nike's grandmother in front of her family, despite what she had done to him before. "I mean, granny," he corrected himself. "Is she planning something in mind for me again?"

She laughed while shaking her head. "Nope, she isn't. Although she did mention for me to check whether if you and Nike are facing a bad turn in your relationship and perhaps you both might consider a separation."

He folded his arms and smirked at her. "Well, I guess you have to tell her for me that she's going to be terribly disappointed because whatever that she's hoping for isn't going to happen."

"All thanks to me," Mira added in. "I created a perfect chance for you." Her chest were puffed out as she looked proud of herself.

"Yep, all thanks to you," he agreed. "I'll prepare a gift for you to express my gratitude, so ask me for anything."

She flashed a grin. "Alright, I guess I won't turn down that gift. Give me some time to think of what I want. Oh yes!" She clapped her hands once when she remembered that she has something to say to him and ended up sidetracking instead.

"I have to tell you something! It's really important and it's regarding Nike!"

Surprised by her sudden outburst, he urged her to continue. Honestly, he was very curious about it now, since it actually involved his wife.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well, it's actually-" She started to speak but stopped herself abruptly when she recognized an approaching figure behind them. Alarmed, she grabbed Livi's arm hurriedly and pulled him into one of the rooms quickly. She hushed him to be quiet when he started to resist and complain about her actions.

Shutting the door of an empty room, she turned around and pressed her ear against it. Livi just stared at the lady bewilderedly while she listened hard and waited for the footsteps to pass.

~ oOo ~

_Bang!_ Neil dropped a stack of books on the table right in front of the princess's face loudly. Nike sweatdropped immediately at the sight of them.

"Nike-sama," he addressed her firmly. He pushed his glasses up his nose, giving him a very professional look. "Please finish all these books by today."

_WHAT!? _She has to finish ALL OF THEM?

The mountain of books blocked her from seeing Neil and she stretched her neck to look over it. She attempted to make her escape again, despite failing for the past several months. Her fingers were crossed in hope.

"Neil, p-please... Don't y-you think that this is way too much for me?"

A fierce glint in his eyes made her shut her mouth and gulp down her unspoken words. If she didn't listen to him any further, she was wholly sure that he would definitely add more books on the table for her to do more reading. She sat back down on her chair, dejected, as she surrendered herself to her cruel fate with the books.

"Well then, Nike-sama, I'll be back with more books." Neil bowed deeply before leaving the room. After he left, Nike randomly took a book from the stack and flipped open to the first page. She sighed loudly to herself after inspecting the thicknes of the book.

She was convinced that she would be a walking dead after all this madness was over. She really wonder how Livi actually survived through this everyday. He was definitely _not_ an ordinary human.

Grrr...

Her stomach growled hungrily. Yikes, she was already feeling famished after all that dancing (and falling). Even her throat felt dry. She needed to get some food and water into her stomach to get her energy back. If she didn't, she felt sure that she wouldn't get pass the first page of the book by the end of today.

Since Neil wasn't around, she could sneak out to the kitchen and get back before he did... Besides, she couldn't let the top designer of the Sun Kingdom find out that she has been eating more than she should be.

She stood up quickly and went to the doors, opening them as quietly as she could. Her head popped through the small opening and she looked left and right for any sign of Neil. When there was none, she slipped out and closed the doors behind her. She hurriedly made her way down the corridors while casting quick glances behind her frequently. She ensured that her footsteps were noiseless so as not to alert anybody else.

Gosh, why was she walking like this? She was acting like a thief in her own castle.

When she reached a corner, she slowed down and stopped. She peeked out to check, and continued to move on when it was clear. Heading down the hallway quickly, she remained high on alert to avoid being caught.

Sudden voices and shuffling of footsteps reached her ears and she stopped abruptly. She heard it coming from the direction in front of her and she approached it silently. Surely it wasn't her maids, or Neil... Or worse still, the top designer.

The footsteps retreated backwards and she knew that there were two of them. They vanished behind a wall quickly, but not in time to avoid letting Nike caught a glimpse of a tall man with raven hair and a female with chestnut brown hair.

"Huh? Livi and Mira onee-chan..." Her voice faltered and trailed off when she recognized the two figures. A constricted feeling in her chest started to make her breathe difficultly. Any other feelings of hunger and thirst disappeared. Her eyes were concentrated on the spot where she had last seen the both of them standing.

Why on earth were they together?

~ oOo ~

"Nike!"

Livi burst through the door with a bright smile of his face. He seemed to be really excited as he reached the table quickly, where Nike was busy reading from a book. The princess glanced up and gave him a puzzled look.

He leaned in closer to her. "Nike," he said her name again. "Guess what I've brought for you?"

His hands were behind his back and she couldn't see whatever that he was holding. She thought hard for a while.

"Hmmm..." she mused. "I don't know. More books?" She almost grimaced.

"This," he brought his hands out delightedly and offered her his gift, "is for you."

"Oh!" His fingers were holding out a gorgeous red rose that gave off a sweet scent. Surprised by his sudden affection, she smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you, Livi. This is wonderful."

He responded to her by beaming at her radiantly. He watched her happily as she brought the rose closer to her nose and took a sniff. However, he found that there was something amiss in this moment.

Normally, she would have grinned at him and teased him lightly whenever he gave her flowers. This time, she just smiled. It was definitely a lack of response from her. Moreover, her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. Instead, there was a hard look in them. His gut feelings told him that she wasn't being herself. Something was clearly wrong.

"What's wrong, Nike?" he asked her. She looked towards him and jerked her head away a second later. Her eyes went back to staring at the rose in her fingers.

"Nothing."

He straightened up and walked around the table. He leaned down and gripped the armrests on her chair, trapping her in. He brought his face close to hers. She froze and leaned back in her seat away from him when he drew closer to her. Their noses were almost touching.

"Obviously, there's something wrong." His warm breath tickled her cheeks. "Now, tell me."

She avoided looking at his alluring eyes. "There's really nothing wrong. You're imagining it." Her seemingly forceful words made him annoyed and his eyebrows twitched in irritation. Why didn't she want to tell him?

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up from her chair. She yelped in surprise, but coudn't resist when he dragged her across the room over to a sofa. He pushed her back onto it until she was lying down and he was loaming above her.

Nike's cheeks reddened immediately by his closeness. She squirmed and tried to escape but Livi's arms were placed on both sides of her, creating no possible escape routes. His intense, attractive eyes were fixed on hers and she couldn't seem to look away.

_This is bad, really bad! _Her mind was getting frantic at this moment.

He bent down his head and whispered into her ear. "Aren't you gonna tell me? Please?" His silky voice ran shivers down her body and his breath tickled her ear. She shivered beneath him involuntarily, but couldn't manage to speak a single word out. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

When she didn't reply him, he frowned deeply at her. "What do you want me to do before you will answer me?" He let out a soft sigh, staring down at her. But his lips soon curled into a playful smile.

_Shit._

Smiling devilishly at her, he leaned down and kissed her jaw gently. She trembled uncontrollably. Her heart hammered against her chest and she was certain that it was audible enough that he could hear it.

"L-Livi, p-please stop!"

Her voice shook and she gripped his shoulders tightly. The rose dropped from her fingers to the floor. She stared up at him with a pleading look. If he continued on, she was sure that she was going to melt from all his kisses. Her skin was already burning hot and a part of her was already succumbing to her inner desires.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's bothering you? I'm your husband after all." His lips hovered near her jawline as he questioned her with a mischievious grin.

"T-there's r-r-really nothing wrong!" she stuttered back, trying her best to sound as convincing as she could. However, Livi didn't fall for it as he shook his head at her disapprovingly.

"You stubborn girl."

His lips met her collarbone and slowly began trailing up her neck. His kisses sent shivers of pleasures through her and her skin grew even hotter. Her heart seemed to stop beating at every kiss he placed on her body. She couldn't resist him and the only thing she could do was to scream 'NOOOOOO' in her head while another traitor inner voice screamed 'YESSSSSS'.

Unfortunately, the door to the room opened loudly and interrupted their sweet moment. Neil walked in with another pile of books in his hands. When his eyes landed on the making out scene in front of him, he dropped his books and it hit the ground with a loud bam.

"I-I thought I said no flirting during lessons," he scolded. He was embarrassed for intruding them at the wrong moment, but at the same time, they were kissing in an unappropraite timing and place. It was lesson time, not kissing time!

A loud cough from him made Livi break away from Nike. The Sun King looked ticked off by Neil for interrupting them for the _third_ time that day. He stood up from the sofa and threw a death glare at Neil's back as the butler picked up the books.

Nike sat up quickly and adjusted her hair and clothes properly. She was mortified that somebody else actually witnessed their making out scene. Her cheeks remained hot and she fanned herself with her hands to cool them down. It wasn't helping though.

Neil placed the books on the table and spoke to her normally, trying to pretend that nothing had happened a few seconds ago. She walked back to her chair behind the table and sat down, trying her best to act normal too. As Neil continued speaking to her, Livi mouthed a few words to her behind his back.

"We'll continue this later." He didn't forget to add a wink.

She blushed and looked down, picking up a book. She opened it quickly and hid her face behind the book while pretending to listen to every word that Neil was saying. The lessons proceeded on peacefully, but deep down in her heart, she knew that something bad awaited her that night.

~ oOo ~

After dinner, Livi skipped to Nike's bedchamber happily. He could finally spend some alone time with her tonight without getting interrupted by others. He was really looking forward to seeing her and couldn't wait. His legs seemed to agree with him and they were walking insanely fast.

When he arrived outside her room, his hands reached for the doorknobs. He twisted them and pushed open, but the doors didn't budge. He scowled at the doors and knocked loudly.

"Nike? Did you lock the doors?" he called out.

But there was no reply.

He turned around and asked one of the maids who was walking past. "Did Nike lock her doors?" The maid smiled and shook her head politely, saying that the princess didn't even ask for the keys to lock the doors. He dismissed her and went back to calling Nike's name again.

"Nike," he called loudly. "I know that you're in there! Open up!" He knocked again.

Finally, a booming reply from the other side of the doors was heard. Just like he thought, Nike was in there.

"NO!"

Frowning hard, he asked back curiously. "Why not?"

"Because you'll molest me again!"

What!? Molest!? Her words threw him off guard and laughter spilled out from his mouth. So she wasn't going to let him enter because of what happened this afternoon? He doubled over in laughter.

_Geez, Nike is such an adorable wife._

"It's not called molestation when a loving husband tries to kiss his wife." He laughed lightly again at her. Although it was soft, he heard someone snorted in the room loudly and yelled back that he was wrong.

"It's molestation!" she argued back.

"Pretty please, Nike? Let me in?" He tried to convince her, but was ignored this time. _Okay..._ Smiling to himself, he walked away from the room.

If she thought that he was going to go away quietly like this, hah, she was so wrong.

He grabbed ropes from the kitchen and climbed up the stairs. He entered a room and headed straight for the windows. Tying the ropes to his waist and the window panes, he climbed out and descended carefully down a storey. When his feet reached the balcony below, he cut the ropes and tossed them aside.

He has successfully invaded Nike's room.

Opening the balcony doors quietly, he entered and shut the doors behind him. It was really dark in the room with no candles lit up. The moonlight was the only source of light to guide him around. He noticed that Nike has blocked the doors with a table and chairs. No wonder he couldn't enter just now.

From wherever he was, he approached the bed as noiselessly as he could, intending to surprise her.

"Boo! Nike-" He began to speak, but stopped short when his eyes landed on an already sleeping Nike. She was sprawled on the bed and still in her day clothes. Her sleeping face was child-like and exhausted.

"Geez, you could have changed into your nightgrown first before you sleep," he muttered under his breath. He sat down on the bed and brushed her hair off her face. As much as he wanted to call her, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up when she looked so dead beat.

He lay down beside her and gazed at her. His fingers brushed across her eyeslids, cheeks, nose and lips. She was looking extremely vulnerable now and he was glad that no other man would be able to see her like this. It was a pity that he couldn't have his fun with her right now since she was asleep.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _she will have her punishment for locking me out of the room tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>The first day after Livi turned into a man is over! Haha I know that there were a lot of time skips for this chapter, I didn't want to write rubbish in between. So, ta-da! What excitement awaits us on the second day? :3 <strong>

**Me: 5 person to review and I'll unlock the next chapter!**

**Livi: *looks into the camera* You heard the lady, you'll review right? *smiles devilishly***

**Nike: Please review! Although Lolli really killed me in this chapter with all that blushing and jealousy she made me do... *pulls a face***

**Livi: Well, it was cute. *pats her head* **

**Me: Hey! Gimme a pat on my head too! *whines***

**Livi: Geez, fine. *pats my head***


	6. Chapter 6 A Spicy Morning

**OMG you guys! *starts jumping and squealing happily* (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) I cannot believe how many reviews, favorites and followers there were for the previous chapter! You guys really boosted my motivation A LOT! Now I'm so glad to know that there are more people out there who appreciate my fanfic. I really thank you guys! *bows* Please continue to show your support for me!**

**To those who reviewed - natnatgibbs, Starlovers, natalia, LovingDreamer, Random Peep, YourBuddyBJ-Z, Herlene, Reana, Kit2000, ImagineAkira, Mitsuki17 - ****I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! *blows kisses***

**P.S. To Herlene, I couldn't PM you, but I've taken note of your request for more dialogues. :)**

***Breakfast in the morning at the dining room...***

**Me: Neil, any idea if Nike and Livi are coming soon? They sure are late.**

**Neil: I don't know why they're taking such a long time. *checks watch* Shall I go and get them?**

**Me: *shakes my head* I've a pretty good idea of what they're busy doing now. *smirks* Just leave them alone and serve me breakfast first. XD**

**Neil: *gets what I meant* Okay.**

**Rated M for this chapter, just to be safe. :P**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 6 A Spicy Morning ~<p>

It was a peaceful afternoon. An azure sky dotted with clouds like whipped cream could be seen when she stared upwards. The sunlight shone down, soaking its warmth into her skin while a gentle breeze blew against her face.

She was brought back into the past, back to the time where she had first arrived in the Sun Kingdom and was beginning to settle down here. She had encountered the ministers and ambassadors when she was in the garden with Neil. They mocked her for being Livi's wife and their words spited her. However, Livi soon interfered and saved her from any further taunting.

She was extremely grateful towards him. But afterwards, he demanded her to take responsibility for all the commotion that she had caused. She sweatdropped nervously as she waited for him to make his request.

"I see... This is what you mean by taking responsibility..." she mumbled.

She laughed nervously to herself because she actually thought that he meant something else. Like a punishment or something bad. However, she didn't expect him to lie down on the grass and place his head on her lap.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I just thought you would demand for something weird, instead of this," she replied him. An uncomfortable laughter slipped out of her mouth.

"If I did," he questioned her, "would you do it?"

Her cheeks flushed scarlet immediately. "B-baka!" she exclaimed. "Of course I won't-"

Livi sat up quickly and turned around to push her shoulders down onto the ground, his body on top of hers. Taken aback by his sudden actions, she stared up at him in shock and noticed that his eyes held nothing but mischief.

_What's he doing!? A-and I don't remember this happening in the past at all!_

"You aren't being honest at all," he whispered to her. His eyes trailed all over her face as his eyes shone brightly with naughtiness.

"Well, I'll give you what you want then..."

He lowered his head and leaned towards her. Nike started to panick while her heart was beating ridiculously. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for what was going to happen next.

Something warm touched her forehead, followed by her eyelids, cheeks and jaw. She shifted in his arms, but her eyes were still shut tightly. She refused to open and see Livi's face since she knew that he would laugh at her while she was blushing madly. It was so embarrassing.

Besides, that wasn't the only reason. As much as she hated acknowledging this, a part of her was really enjoying the pleasant kisses and she was afraid that this would all end if she opened her eyes.

Oh gosh, was this Livi's plan all along? To make her die from blushing and embarrassment? No wonder she sensed a doomed future for herself when she first stepped foot into this castle. She didn't know a life full of surprises and Livi's 'torture' awaited her.

Okay, thinking twice, marrying Livi wasn't all that bad after all. She has come to love him deeply and the people in the kingdom. And she would give up anything in the world just to be with him. He has already become a part of her soul and nothing would change that forever.

The kisses paused. "Good morning, Nike." Livi's voice greeted her happily, but his words made her go all confused.

Huh? Why was he saying that when it was afternoon?

Her eyes opened swiftly and she realized something shocking. Her surroundings have changed and she was no longer in the garden. Instead, she was back in her own room. She propped herself up on her elbows immediately, throwing Livi off guard as he was lying on top of her.

_WAIT. So it was really a dream after all? But the kisses were REAL!?_

She looked up at Livi, before her eyes shifted to the doors, where the tables and chairs were blocking it. Memories of the previous day's events flooded back into her mind and her eyes grew wide.

"How did you get in!?" she demanded. She was positively sure that there were no other ways he could have entered. She made sure that she has blocked all entrances the night before. The baffled princess also realized that she must have fallen asleep right after that, and Livi must have snuck in somehow.

"Are you really normal? Or are you hiding something from me? Like you actually possess magic powers and you got in here using them!" she exclaimed loudly. All the words that came out of her mouth sounded ludicrous, but what else could possibly explain how Livi manage to get into her room?

She glanced down at herself, noticing something even more shocking. She sucked in a deep breath before screaming out loud in horror.

"AHHHHHH! WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES?"

She grabbed the covers and covered herself tightly, as though she was exposed naked. Well, she was really _naked _considering whoever had changed her clothes and saw her nude.

_No, no, no... Not him!_

As much as she hated it, the answer was obvious. She stared wide-eye at him in horror and he grinned back at her. Her fingers gripped the covers tighter to her body.

"IYADAAA!"

Her hands reached for a pillow and she threw it at him. He easily dodged every single one, much to her annoyance. His grin grew even wider when there was none left for her to throw. She breathed heavily through her nostrils while her face was super red in anger and embarrassment.

"Calm down, Nike. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about," he told her nonchalantly. A vein popped on her forehead instantly.

"Of course it is! It may be nothing to you, but it's embarrassing for me!" she retorted. She still couldn't really accept the fact that he had changed her clothes for her! And without her permission!

"How much have you seen?" she demanded.

"Everything," he replied her casually. Horror overcame her and she gaped at him. He saw everything!? How was she going to face him now?

He shook her head at her and made a 'tsk tsk' noise. "We're already husband and wife, so this sort of stuff should be natural to us," he replied. "You've seen me naked umpteen times anyway." Hearing this, she blushed even harder.

He stuck out a tongue at her. "Get used to it, Nike."

His teasing tone made her even more flustered and the deep blush spread from her head to her neck. "Y-you-" she began stuttering at the same time when he smirked at her.

"Get out!" That was all she told him for she didn't know what else to say. Her embarrassment and anger haven't subsided yet, and she didn't really want to see him in this manner.

"I can't." He gestured to the blocked entrance.

"Then get out through the way you got in!"

He pouted at her like a child. "I don't want to," he complained.

_Awww that's so cute... No, wait. Don't get distracted by him! _

She slapped herself inwardly to snap out of her distraction and focus on the situation. Livi edged closer to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. He stopped himself, but a smile was playing on his lips.

Throwing up her arms, she sighed exasperatedly.

"How did you get in?" She was really, really curious about that, and she was planning to push him out of her room after he told her how he got in.

He smiled smugly at her and pointed at the balcony doors. "I climbed down."

"HUH!?" Her jaw dropped. "That's really dangerous! You could have slipped and fell!" she scolded him. If he wasn't careful, he could have been...

"That's not gonna happen. I won't die that easily," he assured her confidently, knowing what she was worried about. She opened her mouth to retort back, but he stopped her. "It was worth risking my life just to see you." His bold words made her heart skipped a beat.

"If you don't want me to do it again, then don't block the doors the next time."

Her mouth opened once more, but no words came out. She shut her mouth and remained silent instead, thinking over if she should just give in. She knew that if he said that he would do it again, he would. Nothing would stop him. He was just that crazy...

Fine, she would! She didn't want him to fall to his death if he attempted to climb down again to reach her balcony. She eyeballed him before releasing a defeated sigh.

He beamed at her, knowing that he has won. She huffed irritably at him and got off the bed. Livi's eyes followed her every movement. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to shower," she replied. Her voice still held annoyance. Walking to her wardrobe, she took out a set of clothes and headed straight for the bathroom. Before she entered, she turned back and stared at him straight in the eye firmly.

"And don't you dare enter," she warned him.

She shut the bathroom door before he could even reply and leaned back against the door. Placing a hand over her chest, she waited for her heart to slow down. She stood there for a couple of minutes until she felt her heart returned to its regular beating.

That Livi... He sure knew how to make her heart fluttered always. She knew that the effect of the Flower of Desires on him would disappear soon after tomorrow, but this was already more than enough to send her heart thrashing against her chest crazily. She wondered how on earth was she going to survive after a few years later when Livi would be a man and no longer a boy anymore...

Casting away that thought for now, she took in a deep breath to calm herself down and it helped. When she was done, she got off the door and hung her fresh clothes up. She stripped off her light pink night grown - she cringed when she remembered that Livi changed it for her while she was asleep - and placed it in a wooden hamper box. After grabbing a towel from the cabinet, she headed straight for the giant bathtub.

She turned on the faucet and warm water began filling up the bathtub quickly. She placed her towel at the side before stepping in. She sighed pleasantly as she sat down. The water was really nice and soothing on her skin. It seemed to clear her thoughts and finally, her mind was at peace. She leaned back and shut her eyes, enjoying the comforting silence.

A few minutes later, she heard a soft 'click' from the door and someone entered the bathroom. Her eyes flitted open and she sat up quickly, knowing that _someone_ has entered uninvitedly. Her hands hastily grabbed the towel and she wrapped it around her body quickly.

"Livi! Is that you again!?" she called out nervously.

Livi soon emerged with a playful smirk on his face. He has already taken off all his clothes and he stood there completely naked. Her first reaction was to shriek at him to leave as she covered her eyes. A crimson color crawled up her face.

OH SHIT! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

She heard the sound of water splashing and knew that Livi has stepped into the bathtub. She backed away from him, with her eyes still closed, and moved to a spot that was the furthest from him. However, the handsome King just closed the distance between them easily.

"No, wait! Don't come any closer!" One hand was stretched out to stop him while the other was gripping the towel to her body to prevent it from swimming away.

Smooth, manly fingers laced through hers and held her hand. She gasped in surprise and opened her eyes immediately. She was greeted with a sexy smile from her husband and she blushed even more. Her eyes trailed down from his face to look at his body. He wasn't very muscular but he has enough of them to give him a really hot body.

"Oh, so now you are staring at my naked body? I guess we are even then," he teased. A smile was playing on his lips as he gazed at her sexily.

She snapped her head up and flushed red when she realized what she had done. "What!? NO!" She looked away and tried to remove her hand from his. But he surprised her by pulling her to his chest suddenly and she didn't have enough time to react.

"B-baka! L-let me go!" she cried out. Her hands were on his bare chest while his arms were around her. He smiled at her amusingly with no intention to let her go.

"Take this thing off." He tugged on her towel lightly, but she held on to it even tighter.

"No!" She refused to let him see her body. There were fats on her body and now, she was starting to regret eating too much for the past few days.

"Fine." He frowned and stopped tugging. "I don't get it though, I've seen you naked anyway. You don't have to hide your wonderful body from me." He winked at her.

_W-wonderful body? Gosh, no way!_

"Besides," he continued. "I haven't forgiven you for locking me out of your room last night. You need to be punished by me." Mischief glinted in his eyes as he gazed at her. She squirmed nervously in his arms for she didn't foresee that coming from him.

"W-what punishment?" Her voice quivered. She was imprisoned in his arms now and there was no way she could escape. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she stared at his intense, blue eyes._  
><em>

"Let's begin with this."

His head bent down and pressed his lips against her shoulder. She trembled involuntarily in pleasure and gripped his shoulders tightly for support. He continued on by moving his lips to her collarbone, and then up her neck slowly. Her body grew even hotter and the heat from the warm water added to the temperature of her body. When his lips reached her jaw, a moan escaped from her lips and she slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked by herself.

Livi pulled back in surprise, but his face broke out into a grin. "I see," he said. "You're getting aroused."

Before she could even protest, he crushed his lips against her. At first, she resisted but it was proven to be futile. Her body wasn't reacting like how she wanted it to be and she gave in reluctantly.

She kissed him back hard, her hands reaching up to wrapped around his neck. Neither one of them was breaking the kiss and they continued on for a while more. The bathroom was filled with the sound of the running water, their wild kisses and ragged breathing.

Livi was the first one to break away. "Okay," he gasped. "This is enough for now."

Both of their faces were flushing red and they were breathing heavily. Nike tried to catch her breath while her mind was spinning with excitement. She couldn't believe that she has just kissed him for so long!

_OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID I JUST DO!?_

He laughed at her mortified face. "Come on, let's go and have our breakfast quickly. There's somewhere that we've to go after that." He pulled her along with him out of the bathtub. She was feeling both glad and disappointed that they didn't continue their little 'smooching'.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

He turned around and placed a finger on her lips, making her legs wobbly from his touch. "It's a secret." He smiled at her and then his eyes trailed downwards at her body.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Huh? What?" She glanced downwards and realized that her wet towel was slipping off her body. Her hands flew up to cover herself properly and embarrassment overwhelmed her. Livi just laughed at her again before turning to leave.

_THAT BAKA LIVI!_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Baka - Dummy**

**Iyada - No way**

**Me: *nosebleeds and faints at Livi's hotness***

**Neil: AHHH! LOLLI! *runs to me* Guards! Get a doctor here quickly!**


	7. Chapter 7 Our Secret Heaven

**Lots of gratitude towards natnatgibbs, Artemis-Sadie-Athena-Piper .kim, denz001, peaches7 and averieartina! Even the silent readers too! I really adore you guys a lot! :3**

**Me: Guys, I realize that I've been ranting A LOT soooo I should keep quiet for this chapter. *does a zipping-my-lips action***

**Livi: Yup, keep it that way. *nods***

**Me: *swats his shoulder* Nobody was asking you!**

**Livi: Nobody said I couldn't say anything.**

**Me: Why you... *eyeballs him before jumping onto his back***

**Livi: HEY! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: *snickers* How do you like my tickles?**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 7 Our Secret Heaven ~<p>

Three old men sat around a meeting table in a badly-lit room, holding one of their daily discussions. Only the Four Gods were able to gain entry to this council chamber while others were forbidden. This was where they always discussed their political issues and strategize plans whenever conflicts arose.

So, who were the Four Gods?

The first one was the God of Tactics, Lord Graham Wodan, who was a tall man with long, grey wavy hair and beard. The second one was the God of Weapons, Lord Alan Catesby. He was a short and fierce-looking man with black hair and beard that he obviously dyed to keep himself looking young. The third one was the God of Connections, Lord Vincent Ratcliff, who was as short as his fellow acquaintance and has a shiny bald head. He wore a black monocle eyepiece, giving him a rather witty look.

And finally, the last God was the young King himself, Livius. This completed the Four Gods. Together, they were undefeatable and their Voice was defied by none.

Indeed, their reputations around the world were well-known and prestige. No one dared to have the audacity to go against them. Just hearing their names was enough to run shivers of fear down one's spine.

But what people didn't know, was how pervertic the old geezers were.

Backs hunched and hands clasped on the table, the three elders who were currently present, glanced at the only empty seat and grinned at one another with their eyes closed. Words of the recent commotion in the castle that happened yesterday have already reached their ears.

"Hehehe... He's not here today again."

The one who had just spoken was Lord Alan. An amused look crossed his face as he glanced at his other two acquaintances, who nodded their heads in agreement. Lord Vincent let out a bark of laughter.

"The wolf is out," he announced. "Hime-sama has to be careful of him."

Lord Graham brushed through his long beard thoughtfully. "Hmm, he must be having fun with her round, bouncy boobs after seducing her."

"I want to join in too," Lord Vincent whined. He wriggled his eyebrows and fingers in anticipation as he thought of something dirty. "Imagine the feel of her tits," he said dreamily to himself.

"Ahh... I don't think His Majesty wants to share her though," Lord Alan said. They all knew the King's love for his wife and how he always kept Nike all to himself. He was a greedy King indeed.

"I heard that they're heading out of the castle today. They didn't invite us along!" Disappointment flickered across Lord Graham's face. If only he could join the happy couple...

Someone cleared his throat loudly. "My friends," Lord Alan began. "We can join them too. You didn't forget about our secret weapon right?"

The other two snapped their heads up immediately. They all exchanged looks, their eyes twinkling in amusement and mischief. Smiling, they stood up slowly and went over to a corner of the room, rummaging through one of the boxes quickly.

"Here they are!"

The excited Lord Graham found something and held them high up in the air to show his friends. In his hands were three new binoculars. The other two lords clapped their hands happily like little kids at the sight of them. They each took a binocular from Lord Graham before all three headed towards the dark brown curtains and drew them aside, revealing a small window behind it. Sunlight streamed through and lit up the dark room.

They tested their binoculars and looked through the lens, excited at the idea that they could secretly watch the King and Princess having one of their make out moments. However, their eagers smiles soon turned into frowns when they realized something horrible.

"Why are the lens broken?" They cried out unhappily. Apparently, someone has already damaged the binoculars badly and they were useless now. The elders' plan has backfired and they stared at each other gloomily. The culprit behind this has clearly predicted their plan and was a step ahead of them.

"Ahh... His Majesty, huh?" They sighed in unison, their words trailing off into the dead gloomy silence.

~ oOo ~

"Where are we going, Livi?"

In the hallway, the curious Nike followed Livi closely behind while asking him this question. He was being so secretive and refusing to tell her where he was bringing her. The suspense was killing her and she trailed behind him nervously. She was really dying to know where they were going.

"You'll know when we get there," he smiled at her.

He led her to the gates of the castle, where Neil and a couple of maids were waiting patiently for them. His butler was holding the reins of a tall, gallant white horse whose tail was swishing and there was a medium-sized brown pack tied to its back.

Nike's eyebrows arched in puzzlement. "We're heading out of the castle?" she asked.

"Yup," Livi replied. He slid his left boot into the solid brass stirrup and heaved himself up onto the majestic horse gracefully. He took the reins from Neil and held out a hand towards her, waiting for her to climb up too.

"Wait! W-we're riding together?" She asked him nervously even though she knew that the answer was too obvious - there was only one horse around. They clearly have to ride together.

"Duh," he grinned at her. "Unless you want to run for miles instead."

She sweatdropped instantly. "Miles!? Where on earth is this place we're going?"

He shook his head with a teasing smile. "I'm not spilling anything. Come on, Nike. Don't make me wait." His hand was still stretched out for her as he urged her to climb up.

She started to grow very nervous, but decided to do as she was told. There was no way she was going to run for miles and sweat like a pig. Whatever that he was planning, she prayed that it wouldn't be bad.

Placing a hand over his, she allowed herself to be pulled up and onto the white horse, sitting right behind Livi. Neil and the maids bowed happily to them and wished them a good day.

Surprised, she blurted out a question immediately. "Isn't Neil coming along?"

"Nope," the butler answered her. "It'll just be His Majesty and Nike-sama alone today. I trust that you both will take care of each other." He turned to look at Livi and seemed to silently convey a message to him.

Livi snorted, but nodded his head. "We'll stay safe. Don't you worry about us," he promised genuinely.

After saying that, he nudged the horse gently and the quiet beast started moving forward. Nike lurched forward a little and grabbed Livi's shoulders to support herself. She felt his hand on hers as he helped to steady her.

"Geez, Nike," he said. "You should wrap your arms around my waist."

"H-hmm, okay..." She slid her arms around his waist, growing more aware of their proximity. Her heart started fluttering weirdly as she could feel the heat coming from his body. This reminded her of what happened in the bathroom earlier and she felt herself blushing madly.

"You're awfully silent. What are you thinking now?" His lighthearted voice broke her train of thoughts. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind of the dirty stuff.

"N-nothing! I was just thinking about how great the weather is today," she lied.

"Huh, really?" Amusement tinged in his voice. "I thought that you might have been recalling what happened earlier in the bathroom... Or was it just only me?"

_Oh my gosh!_ Did he read her mind!? How on earth did he know what she was thinking exactly!? Seriously, that guy has magical powers to read her mind!

"Baka! I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Her cheeks flushed tomato red. Thank goodness, he couldn't see her face now. Otherwise, it would really be embarrassing for her.

"Heh..." His head turned around quickly to look at her. He managed to catch a glimpse of her blushing look just in time before she could slap her hands on his cheeks and make him look straight ahead.

"Are you sure you wouldn't thinking about that? Your face looks awfully red." He chuckled lightly to himself, knowing that she was caught redhandedly. He loved to tease her so much.

"It's because of the hot weather!" she lied again. "I'm getting sunburns on my face!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't listening to any of her excuses because he was still talking. "We should continue on from where we left off..."

His left hand covered her hand that was placed on his left cheek while his head turned slightly to kiss her palm. His warm lips left a tingling sensation behind and made her even more flustered. Her cheeks reddened in response too. She took her hands off his face swiftly in embarrassment.

_I'm definitely NOT gonna survive today._

They travelled away from the castle and headed towards the east for an hour. Apparently, it seemed like they moving straight into mother nature and away from human civilization. Livi led their horse across the green plains and through a mythical-like forest. Over here, there wasn't any people in sight anymore but more animals. Nike enjoyed the cool breeze blowing past her and giggled happily at cute little rabbits, squirrels and birds. She really misses nature so much since she was always cooped up in the castle and nature was like her second home back in her home country.

She felt free like this. And with Livi by her side, this made everything seemed so perfect and surreal for her.

"Are we reaching soon?" she asked Livi eagerly.

She very much wanted to hop up and down in her seat in excitement for whatever surprise he was planning for her. However, she stopped herself in time because she was afraid that the horse would get irritated and kicked them off instead. That certainly wouldn't be a pleasant situation for both of them.

Moreover, she was now sure that Livi wouldn't be planning anything bad because he wouldn't spoil their perfect day together, right?

"Yeah!" he replied, squinting his eyes. "Just a little bit more..."

Judging from his voice, even Livi was excited. It must be a good thing. She smiled widely and looked forward, trying to see what lies ahead of them. It was only after fifteen minutes later, that they both arrived at their destination.

They emerged out of the forest and a vast, gorgeous field of cosmo flowers greeted them. The air was mixed with a fragrance smell of the flowers and it wafted into their noses. Her eyes gazed across and she noticed that the cosmo flowers stretched on, never seeming to end as the horizon was a thin blue line that separated the vivid blue sky and land.

"This...this is beautiful, Livi." Nike gasped at the enchanting view right before her eyes. Her hands clasped in front of her chest while her emerald eyes shone brightly in amazement. How could she not know of such a beautiful place?

"I know. It's pretty, right?" He smiled at her radiant face. Seeing her reaction, he knew that there were no regrets in bringing her here.

The horse stopped moving and both of them dismounted. Nike stepped a feet forward while Livi was standing behind and watching her happily. When she started walking, he took the brown sack from the horse and followed after her. She was obviously entranced by the stunning view.

"Livi!" She spun around suddenly to face him. "When did you find this place? This is so beautiful!"

He beamed at her. "I used to come here when I was young."

Her eyes widened in curiosity. "Tell me more," she begged. She was clearly happy and eager to hear more about his past. It was something that he rarely talked about.

He laughed lightly and held a hand out. "Come here and I'll tell you more."

She skipped over to him immediately and slipped her hand through his. They began strolling slowly across the field while Livi began telling his story to her. The soft wind ruffled their hair and clothes playfully while the golden sun was high up in the sky. Nike kept quiet so that she could listen to every single word that he said.

"When I was very young, I didn't live in the castle yet. I was living outside with Sheila."

She already knew about this because Neil has shared with her about his past before. She nodded her head to urge him to continue on speaking.

"There was once when I was bored playing in the courtyard of my house. And so, I decided to explore this forest just to be adventurous. I pleaded and dragged Sheila along with me."

"We ventured deep into the forest and suddenly, I ran off to chase after a rabbit when she turned her back to me for one second." He flashed a sheepish smile as he remembered how playful he was then. "And without knowing, I was lost. It was really frightening then, to be alone in a huge forest and no one to ask for directions."

"I couldn't stay at one place for so long because I knew that it would make me even more nervous. I decided after a while to move my legs and search for my mother. I called out her name so many times and unknowingly, I stumbled upon this place." He swung his arm out and gestured to the cosmo flowers field.

"I started playing here, forgetting the fact that I was lost. Fortunately, my mother, too, found this place and me. And ever since then, this place was our secret place. We returned here for countless times."

Nike chuckled. "You must have been scolded by her. I can imagine you as a child now. It's so cute."

He blushed at her words. "Yeah, but she let it go lightly. All we cared about was this field of cosmo flowers instead."

She giggled happily, before her smile faded. "Why did you bring me here, Livi?" she asked him seriously. It was a question that has been bothering her ever since she first stepped foot here.

"Because," he began. "I want to share this with you and only you. I want this place to hold wonderful memories of my two beloved women."

Happiness swelled up instantly in her chest upon hearing his words. Who knew that Livi, a young boy, could hold so much love and affection in his heart? He always seemed to move her at the most unexpected times.

Her right hand reached up to touch his cheek lightly. "Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him. "For bringing me here." No amount of words could express her gratitude and love towards him now.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. His lips forming a charming smile as he gazed at her lovingly.

"This place shall be our secret heaven."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Hime-sama - Princess**

**To be continued... Please review to keep me motivated! :3**


	8. Chapter 8 The Rain and the Cosmo Flowers

**Many thanks to these sweet people - natnatgibbs, Mitsuki17, peaches7, averieartina, YourBuddyBJ-Z and Susie - for the wonderful reviews! :) And thanks to all for the follows, favourites! ****I did this chappy in a rush, so pardon any mistakes I made. **

**Me: Livi/Nike/others will not be having any screen time today because I've kicked them out of the room so that I can do my projects and assignments in silence and peace. They were really noisy... *Peace sign* XD**

***Someone bangs on the door***

**Livi&Nike&Neil&Bardouin: You should open up, Lolli~**

**Me: NEVER! Now shoo shoo~**

**They: *Continues banging and whining***

**Me: *Throws my hands up in frustration* I'LL BUY YOU GUYS CREPES ONCE I'M DONE WITH MY ASSIGNMENTS, OKAY?**

**They: Deal! *walks away from my room***

**Me: O.O That was easy...**

**Okay, continuing from where we left off...**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Please get ready Nike's song "Tender Rain" for later! And I do not own the song! <strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 8 The Rain and the Cosmo Flowers ~<p>

"This place shall be our secret heaven."

Her heart palpitated delightedly at his heartfelt words and her stomach did happy flips. She hasn't felt this carefree and happy for a while. In the castle, there were eyes everywhere watching every single movement she did and, she admitted, that this made her feel uncomfortable umpteen times. Walking like a real lady should, table manners, going on a diet - they were such a chore.

However, being here like this together with Livi, where she can be herself without holding back, it was such an euphoric moment. Even if this was a short time, she would be able to share this with Livi and only him. Besides, he would definitely bring her back here again in the future, Nike was sure of it.

Their foreheads were still pressing against each other and the heat from Livi's skin reminded her of their proximity. Red hues were threatening to brush her cheeks. Without thinking twice, she knocked his forehead using her forehead, but not too hard.

"Oww," he groaned exaggeratedly. He rubbed the spot on his forehead and narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you just knock my head?" he growled at her teasingly. She started to skitter away from him.

"And just when things are starting to get so sweeeeet..." he groaned.

A light, musical laughter escaped from her rosy lips as she ran even further away from him while Livi dumped the brown pack on the ground and chased after her. The couple played chase, lost in their own blissful world where there was nobody who could interrupt them.

Livi was a very fast runner even when he was in his child body, so of course, being in his adult body gave him longer legs and he sprinted even faster than before. He soon caught up with her quickly and hugged her from the back, creating an iron-like prison with his strong arms. He started to tickle her stomach, knowing that this was one of her weaknesses. This caused Nike to break out in hysterical giggles and her feet gave out, making both of them dropped down onto the ground and lay down on the bed of cosmo flowers.

"E-enuff, HAHAHA! L-Livi! Kyaa, stop!"

She cried out in between her giggles. When he stopped tickling her, she gasped loudly and tried to catch her breath. Her face was a bright shade of red from all the giggling and tickles.

"Hah... You... Are..." she panted heavily. "Evil."

Livi, who was lying beside her, laughed loudly. "And lovable," he added. "Don't forget that."

"Hmm maybe...or maybe not?" she mused. Hearing her words, Livi rolled over and gazed at her, his chin propped on one hand.

"Say it," he said. "Say that I'm lovable, otherwise..." He inched closer to her.

"W-what?" She glanced wide-eye at him. "Otherwise what?" But she knew perfectly well what he was intending to do.

"You know what I mean." His lips were approaching hers slowly and she stopped breathing. Her eyes were fixed on his lips that were getting closer and closer every second...

"W-wait! Fine! You are lovable!" she exclaimed, gripping his shoulders to hold him back. She waited for him to move away. But instead of doing that, he just raised his eyebrows while a smirk formed on his lips.

"I just recalled something," he spoke thoughtfully. "You never told me what was bothering you yesterday."

She stiffened instantly at his words. Memories of Livi and her sister flashed through her mind and she felt something weird poking her heart unpleasantly. However, with Livi's intense gaze fixed on her, she decided to tell him straight away without beating around the bush.

"Well, I saw you with Mira onee-chan yesterday..."

_Oh, Nike saw us? Geez, it'll be bad if she suspect whatever that we are planning. _He tried to maintain a composed look while thinking of an excuse. It wasn't hard though, knowing that she would buy it easily.

"Ahh I see... So, that was what made you so troubled? Silly Nike." He poked her forehead lightly. "I'm not having an affair with her, if that's what you are worrying about. Your sister was actually sharing with me some of your embarrassing stories."

Well, that wasn't technically a lie. Mira did told him about it.

"WHAT?" Nike's face burned with mortification immediately, not just because she actually doubted him, but because her sister has told him about 'the embarrassing stories' about her. She felt as though the sky was going to drop anytime. Her embarrassing stories were really EMBARRASSING, like the time where she actually peed on her bed when the lightning struck at the tree just right outside her bedroom window. When her sisters found her, they actually laughed at her before helping her, saying that she was too old to be peeing in bed.

But she was just seven then! Which child wouldn't be frightened?

"She told you what!?" she demanded. Oh boy, somebody was going to get killed by her.

He shook his head teasingly. "She said that you actually pulled a dog's tail when you mistaken it for-"

She clamped his mouth shut with her hand and his voice was muffled. She didn't want to hear him finish his sentence, it was way too embarrassing. She knew that a day when Livi would dig out all her secrets would come, but she wasn't prepared for it. Or you could say, she never would.

Something growled loudly in between them. She looked down, realizing that it was her stomach. Of all times, it has to growl NOW? Seriously? It seemed like her stomach was mocking her and deemed on embarrassing her too.

"Dnfk yajf wjakle kewakt qpdsm." Livi's mouth moved against her palm. She glanced at him, wondering if she should remove her hand.

"Promise me you won't laugh," she warned him.

She tried to imitate her sister's glare, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He nodded his head and agreed quickly. Thinking that it worked, she removed her hand, but Livi burst out laughing immediately.

_Liar. _Her eyebrows quirked in annoyance and she glared at him.

"Hahahaha! You're so funny! I ought to ask your sister for more of your embarrassing stuff the next time." With that, he broke down into laughter once again.

"No, you won't," she muttered deadly while making a mental note to confront her sister. "I'll get my hands on her first before you do."

When his laughter finally died down, he cleared his throat to speak properly. "You're hungry, right? Come on, let's get some food into that hungry stomach of yours," he announced at the same time when her stomach rumbled again. This made her cheeks even redder.

Livi stood up, clearly holding back on his laughter, and held out a hand for her. She bit the insides of her cheeks in embarrassment and accepted his help. He pulled her up and led her back to the spot where he had dumped his pack on the ground.

She eyed the brown thing, realizing that she didn't ask the contents of the bag earlier. "What's inside?"

"Oh, this?" He pulled out a white picnic mat from the pack. "Food, of course. We can't miss out on a picnic in such a beautiful place and fine weather."

At the word 'picnic', Nike couldn't help but to squeal and jump up and down happily. She rarely had picnics in the past, not when there were wet puddles and mud in her country. It certainly wasn't a nice place to have a picnic outside when the rain kept drenching people and the food.

She helped Livi set up the picnic quickly. When they were done, there was quite a spread of mouth-watering food - apple pies, chocolate souffles, little strawberry cupcakes and many more. The amount of food was just right for two person. The chef, who always snuck her food, has clearly outdone himself again. She must thanked him once again when she was back at the castle.

"Let's tuck in!"

She picked up a souffle and took a bit. "Hmmm yummy!" She closed her eyes to savour the semi-sweet chocolate in her mouth.

"Here, try this." Livi took a strawberry cupcake and offered it to her. Muttering a thank you, she bit into it. Sweetness spread in her mouth instantly and she couldn't help but beamed delightedly like a kid. It was so delicious.

"It's good, right?" He grinned and ate the rest of the cupcake. Nike's eyes grew large as she watched him chewed on the food.

_Oh my gosh!_ she screamed inwardly. _An indirect k-kiss!?_

When Livi felt her staring at him, he stared back. "What?" he asked. "Did I do something?" But realization soon dawned on him when he noticed where Nike was staring at.

"Heh, you want me to feed you again?" He took a piece of lemon blueberry cake with a fork and offered it to her. "Say ahhh..." he urged.

"W-what? It's f-fine, Livi! You eat it first!" she stammered, her cheeks flushing red.

"Really? Okay then..." He ate the cake swiftly and purposely made a satisfying 'hmmm' sound to tease her. She eyed him and the rest of the lemon blueberry cake on the plate. He always loved to mock her like this.

But he surprised her when he leaned forward suddenly and kissed her full on the mouth before she could even respond. The sourness and sweetness from the cake in his mouth spread to hers instantly. When they broke apart, her body was frozen while Livi grinned at her widely.

"Doesn't it taste great?" he asked innocently.

She covered her red face with the back of her hand. "Y-yeah, it does." _Crap, why is he always the one who catches me off guard?_

They continued eating on, with Livi trying to steal kisses from her a couple of times again. And he was successful each time. In revenge, she dipped a finger into the cream on the lemon blueberry cake and smeared it on his face. Livi, shocked at her move, soon has a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh no... You didn't just do that, Nike..."

She started running away, giggling, while he chased after her with the whipped cream on his fingers, trying to dirty her face too. The both of them ran and played wildly until they were out of breath and exhausted. They collapsed on the bed of flowers side by side, their dirty faces bathed in the mellow golden sunshine. They stared up at the clouds in the sky.

"Hey, what do you think Neil would say if he sees us like this?" Nike asked him curiously.

Livi let out a bark of laughter. "Hah! I bet he would be like this, 'Terrible! Oh this is terrible! I hope your people did not see you in such an ungraceful appearance, Your Majesty and Nike-sama!'" He imitated his butler's voice, causing both of them to break down into laughter again.

A few seconds of silence lapsed as they both enjoyed the beautiful sight and happiness. They didn't have to speak out loud for their minds were in sync. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end since they hardly get any privacy at their castle.

"Livi... Thanks a lot for today. It's the second best day in my life." She laced her fingers through his and smiled gratefully.

"What's the first?" he asked.

"Our wedding, of course," she replied immediately without any hesitation. She moved closer to him and lay her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat clearly. Although she was still embarrassed about earlier, she wanted to be close to him like this now.

His arms wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Ahh... Same here too." He kissed her forehead gently. "I'll make sure to bring you out like this often, if it makes you this happy." Any smile from his wife erased off his stress and worry, leaving peace in his mind.

"Thank you."

They lay down in silent for a while before Livi spoke again.

"I've a request, Nike, before we go back home," he said. One of his hand was brushing through her silky hair.

"What is it?" she asked.

He sat up slowly, pulling her up along with him. He held her shoulders gently while his soft blue eyes locked hers in a loving gaze.

"Sing for me, will you?"

She leaned forward to peck his cheek. "Of course," she agreed. "I'll sing for you whenever you want."

Her head looked upwards slowly and she closed her eyes. Concentrating hard and taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to release her heavenly and soulful voice that would even shake mother nature.

_"The sadness born today_

_Soars high into the sky_

_The sky opens its eyes and calls the wind_

_Making my heart tremble"_

Colourful petals from the cosmo flowers swirled and danced around them magically along with the wind. Livi lifted a hand to catch a couple of them in his palm, before gazing at his rain princess again.

_"I want to protect you, I want to feel our destiny_

_The tear you shed, the hollow in your heart_

_I want to fill it with happiness"_

A thin layer of dark clouds covered the sky as light sparkling raindrops fell from the sky. It was so beautiful, like millions or thousands of diamonds dropping down that was filled with Nike and Livi's feelings in them.

"_It's a tender rain_

_May this song reach your side_

_No matter how far we are apart_

_Please believe in those words I gave you _

_Singing in the rain_

_The raindrops are shinning beautifully_

_The moment when all the sadness is washed away_

_The world will come alive_

_Please come, the tender rain"_

Her beautiful song came to an end. The clouds parted and sun rays streamed through. A rainbow was formed at the end, like a bridge to connect both of their souls together forever. The world that she gave him, was really gorgeous and irreplaceable. Livi gazed at his princess and smiled at her.

He loved her so much. And he knew that she felt the same too.

"Thank you, Nike."

~ oOo ~

The couple packed up their things and left the field. Their white horse carried both of them on its back and galloped back to the castle. Blissful and untroubled expressions on their faces, they teased each other and chattered away as they crossed the green plains and headed back to the castle.

But what they didn't notice, was a pair of hawk-like eyes that were watching them from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Am I the only one who gets all emotional at Nike's song? :') Hope you guys enjoyed<strong> this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :3**


	9. Lolli's Short Announcement

**Hey everyone! Lolli-chan here! *waves* **

**I am sorry, I know that I vanish for awhile (I am not abandoning the fic! :O) but there's a reason behind this! *_* Projects were due and my midsemester tests are coming soon so I am busy studying. I won't be able to update until one or two week later (and holiday is coming!) so please understand! ^_^**

**So before I leave, do read my new LivixNike fanfiction, 'To The World You Come From'. Hope you guys will show your love there too!**

**Livi: *shocks* you wrote another fanfic for us!? :O**

**Me: Yep! *nods***

**Livi: OMG I LOVE YOU *hugs me***

**Me: Awwwwww... :3 I love you too!**

**Luna: Hey! What are you guys doing!? *rages***

**Me: L-Luna!? Why are you here? Acckkkkk! *ducks a flying dagger***

**Livi: Hang on, Lolli didn't do anything wrong-**

**Luna: *ducks my fruit knife* COME HERE!**

***The fight continues where knives are thrown around***

**Livi: Stop you guys! *shakes his head and sighs* Geez, women.**


	10. Chapter 9 A Special Day

**HIIIII! Lolli-chan is finally back! Sorry for taking so long to update this! I'll make it up to you guys. ;) And thank you for the reviews from natnatgibbs, natalia, SusieK and YourBuddyBJ-Z, as well as all the favourites and follows for the previous chappie! It was really nice to read reviews. :)**

**Nike: Lolli-chan, welcome back! *hugs***

**Me: Thank you! *hugs* I miss you so much!**

**Livi: I thought you weren't coming back, HEY- *pulls me away from Nike roughly* DON'T HUG NIKE SO TIGHTLY!**

**Me: OI! *glares* What's wrong with you!?**

**Livi: Stop suffocating her. Can't you see that?**

**Me: Why you! It was just a hug, brat! **

**Nike: *sweatdrops* Calm down you guys yikesss- *ducks***

***Cushions, shoes, papers, etc start getting thrown everywhere***

**Mira: My, my... Such violent kids tsk tsk! *shakes head***

**Nike: Onee-san! Stop sitting on the sofa and help me please! Get them to stop!**

**Mira: *smiles sweetly* O-k-a-y... **

***She walks to the fighting pair and grabs their collars to pull them apart.***

**Mira: Now, now. Stop fighting, children. You won't be good kids if you fight. Lolli-chan, calm down. And Livi, stop being jealous over a small hug. Geez!**

**Lolli&Livi: WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 9 A Special Day ~<p>

It was already late evening when Nike got back to the castle with Livi. Although she was a little tired from the short getaway, her heart was overjoyed. Her mind kept replaying the memories that they made today over and over again. She sighed pleasantly. But she suddenly stiffened when a certain thought crossed her mind.

Will Livi be going back to his office to work now? Leaving her along again? She fully understood that this was inevitable, that he couldn't neglect his duties as a King because of her. She knew she would see him soon, but how many days would it take this time?

She was well aware of her duties as the Sun Queen. She couldn't let her selfishness and greediness overtook her, even if her heart wretched uncomfortably knowing that Livi was in the same castle as her but she was unable to see him. He was so close yet so far away.

Although she didn't show it, she really didn't want to spend the rest of this special day alone. Not after how they spent the beautiful morning together.

But little did Nike know that this wasn't the end.

Once their white horse got past the gigantic and solidly-built gates of the castle, they were greeted by a row of servants and maids, who were awaiting for their return. Neil was there too, standing at the front. They bowed deeply when the quiet beast stopped a few metres right in front of them.

"Did you had fun, Your Majesty and Nike-sama?" Neil asked politely. He took the reins from Livi after they both dismounted from the horse. Nike got off easily with some help from her husband, which made her blush slightly since there were a lot of people watching them. In her arms was a bundle of cosmo flowers that she picked earlier in the field.

"Of course!" Livi responded happily. The butler's violet eyes shifted to Nike, who smiled in agreement too. A big smile broke out on his face at their responses.

"That's great to hear," he said.

"Ahh, my cute brother-in-law and sister are back!" Mira exclaimed delightedly as soon as she emerged from the grand castle doors and saw them. She ran up to them happily and planted a quick kiss on Nike's cheek.

Surprised, Nike's cheeks turned red slightly at her sister's sudden display of affection. "A-ah Mira Onee-chan!"

Mira beamed widely at her, before turning to Livi and flinging one arm over his neck to bring his ear close to her mouth. "Preparations are ready," she whispered to him softly. Nike who was witnessing this, immediately felt annoyed at the sudden closeness between them.

And what on earth were they saying to each other? They were being so secretive. Something was definitely up.

She gave a slight cough. "Care to share your conversation?" she asked them. She didn't bother hiding her unhappiness.

Mira simply released Livi and swivelled around with a smirk. "Nothing," she replied. She secretly signalled to a group of maids, who bowed politely and advanced towards the girl with peach orange hair from behind.

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me-" Nike started muttering, but her murmurs soon changed into yelps of surprise.

"-aacccckkkkkk!"

Two maids scooped her up easily while another one took the flowers from her arms. "Nike-sama, we've prepared your bath. Please follow us," one of them told her. Their over-beaming smiles confirmed the suspicion that the princess was already harbouring.

"What're you guys doing?" she exclaimed wildly. "Let me down!"

"We're sorry, Nike-sama. Please bear with us!" With this, they started to carry her into the castle.

"LIVIIIIIIII!"

She screamed his name loudly and craned her neck to look back. She managed to catch a glimpse of him shaking his head at her and laughing. The rest were just having weird gleeful smiles on their faces.

"I'll see you later then, Nike." She heard his words right before the castle doors closed after them. The maids carried her up to her room as fast as horses were. Goodness, where did they get their strengths from!?

When they entered her chambers, her eyes immediately landed on the mountain pile of gorgeous gowns on the bed and floor. Horrified, her mouth dropped instantly and a high-pitched scream went off that even the whole Sun Kingdom could hear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So, it was going to be one of _those_ days.

~ oOo ~

"Shall we prepare ourselves too?" Livi asked.

"Yes, My Majesty," Neil bowed.

A sudden ear-piercing scream from somewhere in the castle reached their ears. An amused expression crossed their faces and Mira started laughing loudly.

"That sister of mine, does this always happen?" she questioned the butler and the king.

"Unfortunately, yes." Neil gave a deadpanned look, making Mira erupted into giggles again. She imagined Nike screaming her head off while the maids pulled her corset tightly and forcefully. They must have unleashed the wild animal in her.

"So my fearless Imouto-chan finally has something that she fears..."

A painfully sharp scream came again, and it was enough to send tremors through the ground.

"..." They all stared at one another silently with a knowing look. Livi was the first one to break the silence.

"Indeed," he agreed.

And another scream could be heard again.

~ oOo ~

"It's over, Nike-sama. Y-you've worked hard."

The three maids complimented the princess politely, but sweatdropped at the sight of her lying flat on the bed motionlessly. Her face was buried in the covers, her hands stretched out limply. If one were to enter the room suddenly, he or she would definitely start screaming and presume that the girl lying on the bed was no longer alive.

Yes, just like a corpse. Who knew that dressing a princess would suck every single bit of energy out of her?

"Nike-sama, it's time to go. Please get up," one of the maids urged her nervously. They shifted on their feet edgily.

"..." There was no reply from her.

"Nike-sama?" They asked in unison worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"wgejer rensj weeldj goibk?" A muffled question was heard, but no one could make out what she was saying into the covers.

The maids sweatdropped even more. "What did you say, Nike-sama?"

A sudden jerking-up movement from her body made them jump backwards in shock as Nike turned around quickly to look at them. The girl on the bed has transformed into a beautiful woman. Donned in a stunning satin gold gown that shimmered in the light, and hair done up in a braided bun with luscious locks of hair cascading down, she would take any man's breath away instantly.

"I was asking-" she began saying. Her eyebrows knitted as she frowned at them. "-that why are you guys suddenly dressing me up like a doll? I didn't know that we are having a party and meeting the ministers or ambassadors." There was a deeper frown as she contemplated her words again. "Are we?"

"Y-y-yeah," they answered nervously. "It was a sudden announcement by Neil. N-now, shall w-we get going, Nike-sama? We'll be late if we don't make a move now."

She pursed her lips. "Alright," she sighed. She got off her bed and nearly tripped when her heels stepped on the hem of her long dress. The maids shrieked in fear and managed to help her just in time before she fell. Beads of sweat rolled off their forehead as they wondered what would have happened if Nike had messed up her appearance and all their efforts were wasted.

"Hmm, let's go?" Nike flashed a sheepish smile, knowing that they were frightened by her clumsiness. Her maids nodded nervously and guided her carefully to the party. On the inside, they feared that something might happen to Nike along the way there. They crossed their fingers behind their backs and prayed hard that nothing unfortunate would happen.

When they finally arrived at the entrance of the ballroom, a servant bowed politely to her before proceeding to open the doors. Her maids stopped at the entrance and gestured for Nike to enter on her own.

What lay beyond the doors of the majestic ballroom, shocked her to the point where her mind went blank and her body could no longer function anymore. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"What...are all this?"

The ballroom was a magnificent sight. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, creating sparkles in the lights that reflected off the shiny, polished marble floor. A lavish banquet with a wide variety of food awaited her. An orchestra started playing a soft melody upon her arrival at the ballroom.

A couple of maids, servants and chefs bowed politely and greeted her when they saw her. She noticed that Livi, Mira and Neil stood in front of the group. Her sister was wearing a gorgeous ivory green gown with one strap that showed off her cleavage and nice curves. As for Livi, he was looking absolutely striking. He wore an outfit that was a matching color to Nike's, which brought out the lovely blue in his eyes.

Stunned at everything, Nike stood unmoving in the same spot with confusion and surprise in her aquamarine eyes. There were no ministers or ambassadors in sight. What was going on? Even when Livi walked towards her slowly, she just stared at him bewilderedly, waiting for an explanation.

He stopped right before her, before taking her hand and lifting it up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand gently, causing her to blush.

"Happy Sweet Eighteenth Birthday, my Rain Princess."

_B-birthday!?_

Realization finally hit her as she remembered that it was her birthday today. For these past few days, her mind was always preoccupied with thoughts of Livi and his adult appearance that she has completely forgotten about it.

_Wait a minute, _she thought. _So, those conversations that Livi and Mira were having is because of this!?_

Feeling touched by the whole surprise, tears sprang to her eyes. She felt guilty for having crazy suspicions about the relationship between Livi and Mira. _You baka Nike! Baka baka baka! S_he scolded herself inwardly.

"My kawaii Imouto-chan! Happy Birthday to you!" Mira congratulated her happily. "And awww, it's a happy occasion today so stop crying! I didn't come all the way from our home to see you like this!" She winked and threw her a hug, in which Nike hugged her back gratefully. She heard Neil and the others wished her the same as well.

Mira leaned back a few seconds later. "Oh yes! Presents!" she exclaimed before dragging Nike over to a long table that was piled with lots of gifts from family and friends.

"This is from Grandma and that's from Father and Mother," she pointed to a charm and a pretty flower hairpin before moving on to the rest. "That's from me, Nia-chan and Kara-chan!" She turned around to grin at Nike but stopped herself.

"DON'T RUIN YOUR MAKEUP, YOU STUPID SISTER! YOUR MAJESTY, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!"

Tears kept pouring out of Nike's eyes. "Uwaaa!" she sobbed. There were so many emotions in her that she couldn't help crying. "I'm so sorry, uwaaa, I'm such a bad person! To do all this for me, I'm so grateful and happy!"

Warm arms wrapped her body from behind unexpectedly. "Since you're grateful, will you give me what I want?" Livi nibbled on her right earlobe, sending shivers down her spine and causing her to turn red from head to toe.

"Get a room please." Mira rolled her eyes. Neil and the others simply blushed and turned to look elsewhere.

Nike's face grew even redder in embarrassment. "BAKA LIVI!" She tried to smack him while he ducked.

"Well, at least I stopped your tears." He winked at her.

~ oOo ~

After eating all the savoury food and having several dances with Livi and Mira, the private ball came to an end in the late night, much to her reluctance. All of them retired to their respective chambers to turn in for the night.

Nike sat on her bed in her nightgown, smiling to herself as she recalled the events that happened today. She really had a lot of fun today, and it was all thanks to Livi, her sister and everybody else in the castle. No wonder Mira appeared in the Sun Kingdom without informing anyone. She has already planned this surprise right from the beginning.

She didn't notice Livi entering her room until she felt a cool chain around her neck and a soft lock sound. She jumped in surprise as Livi kissed her cheek quickly.

"This is my present, my birthday princess. You didn't think I wouldn't give you any, right?"

Pink hues spread across her cheeks. She really thought it that way, considering how the others gifted her with presents except him. But now she knew that he was purposely holding it out on her until they were alone together.

"T-thank you!" She stammered a little, for she was aware of their proximity. She fingered the pendant and glanced down to take a good look at it properly.

"Wow!" She gasped aloud at the beauty of it. It was a sapphire blue stone in the shape of a teardrop. Light seemed to sparkle off the jewel at every angle. She knew exactly why Livi gave this to her. It seemed to speak of her everything, that she was Nike Remercier, the Rain Princess whose songs could call upon the rain. This pendant belonged to her and only her.

"Arigatou, Livi..." She turned around to give him a hug, which surprised him a lot. How great could this day get? All the people that she loved made today a very special day for her indeed.

He hugged her back tightly and placed his chin above her head. "Like I said earlier," he said with a teasing tone. "If you are grateful towards me, then will you give me what I want?"

"Hmm... What do you want?" she asked him despite having a really bad feeling about this.

He pulled her away from his body to look at her seriously in the face. "I want you," he breathed. "Tonight, tomorrow, every night..." His fingers brushed across her cheeks and she shivered under his intense gaze and touch.

"So... Can I?"

His fingers brushed across her velvet lips before he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in his. She didn't resist him and buried her fingers in his hair. They both fell back onto the bed while kissing each other passionately. Neither one of them was letting go of the other as they carried on sharing fiery kisses. They continued on until both of them were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They seemed to have forgotten the fact that there was only one more day left until the effect of the Flower of Desires wears off.


End file.
